deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa, also known as Genocider Syo, (Genocide Jack, Genocide Jill, and/or Genocider Sho,) as her second personality, is a major character in the light novel, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, and a playable character in the video game, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jeff the Killer vs Genocide Jill (Abandoned) * Genocide Jill vs Launch (Abandoned) * Sweet Tooth VS Genocide Jill * Yandere Chan VS Genocide Jack With Komaru * Baymax and Hiro Vs. Toko and Komaru Possible Opponents * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Sheele (Akame ga Kill) * Takumi Hijirihara (Dangan Ronpa) * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) History Death Battle Info Toko Fukawa * Name: Toko Fukawa * Ultimate Writing Prodigy ** Super High School Level Literary Girl * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 104lbs * Birthdate: March 3 * Blood Type: O * Likes: Byakuya Togami and Romance Novels * Dislikes: Manga and Light Novels * Member of the Future Foundation * Possesses a second personality that's a serial killer Genocider Syo * Serial Killer Name: Genocider Syo ** Also known as; Genocide Jack, Genocide Jill, and/or Genocider Sho * Ultimate Murderous Fiend ** Super High School Level Murderer *** Or Super High School Level Serial Killer * Height, Weight, Birthdate, Blood Type and Chest Size are the same as Toko * Likes: Byakuya Togami, Adorable boys * Dislikes: Unadorable boys and girls * Genocider Syo's tongue constantly sticks out Weapons * Genoscissors: Genocider Syo's weapon of choice. These scissors are often used like knives and can be thrown. They can destroy robots, pierce through walls and cut down metal doors. * Taser: A special taser made by Future Foundation. Its main purpose is to switch Toko's personality to Genocider Syo. It can also be used to stun enemies as big as the skyscraper-sized Big Bang Monokuma. Skills and Abilities * Scissor Spirit Bomb: Genocider Syo can create and throw a Spirit Bomb-like attack that has scissors in it. * Scissor Rain: Genocider Syo throws her scissors into the air and multiple more scissors fall down onto the enemy while cutting them up. * Geno's Barber Shop: Genocider Syo gives all enemies a hairstyle that a victim from the first Dangan Ronpa game had, this somehow deals damage to them.' ' Feats * Has murdered hundreds of people without getting caught. * Has been hit by an explosion point blank with no injuries. * Can cut through Monokumas with ease. * Can take hits from a Monokuma (An attack from a Monokuma will kill an average person). * She can take hits from all of the Warriors of Hope's robots (These robots have massive drills, missiles, a massive axe and a high-powered sniper rifle). * As Toko, she fell down a flight of stairs and walked it off. *Can destroy four missiles flying at her. * She cut down a metal door into pieces with ease. * Is able to jump from the ground to a monorail four stories up and shatters the window she hit without a running jump (The Monorail was also moving about 35 mph as stated by Genocider Syo). * Is able to completely ignore the effects of Kotoko's Denture Launcher which can stop someone's motor function and make them pass out. ** These Dentures can also break through steel bars (Genocider Syo is only mildly annoyed by being hit by it). *Is completely unaffected by the monorail she's on derailing and crashing into a building which caused it to explode. * Helped to beat the Big Bang Monokuma (The Big Bang Monokuma is taller than a skyscraper). * Can deflect the Big Bang Monokuma's Sceptre while doing a backflip. * Has held onto a vehicle that was going at escape velocity. Faults * Both Toko Fukawa and Genocider Syo are hopeless infatuated towards Byakuya Togami. * Her taser only switches her personality for a short while. * Her taser can be hacked to cease its functions. * Can not spam her taser or she will fry her brain. * Sneezing will cause her to switch personalities. * Toko and Genocider Syo don't share memories. ** But they can share/feel each other's emotions sometimes. Toko Fukawa * Toko can't fight unless she's Genocider Syo (An example of this is that Toko was arrested by one normal guy who can't even take down a single Monokuma). * If she sneezes as Toko, she will turn back into Genocider Syo. * Extremely timid, insecure, self-hating, and possesses low self-esteem. * Toko has been known to freak out and make rash decisions. * Has a real hard time making and keeping friends. * Toko has a tendency to pass out when under pressure and/or when she sees something that freaks her out. ** Hates the sight of blood and dead bodies. ** This does allow the Genocider Syo personality to take over though. * Utterly terrified of her Genocider Syo personality, and sometimes refuses to let her out. Genocider Syo * If she sneezes as Genocider Syo, she will turn back into Toko. * Genocider Syo doesn't strategize. * Genocider Syo doesn't take anything seriously. * Genocider Syo is a real stickler on how and who she kills. ** She mostly kills boys. ** She prefers to stab her victims with scissors. ** Crucifies her victims by stabbing their palms with the scissors she used to kill her victim on a nearby wall. ** Leaves a calling card; "Bloodbath Fever" written in her victim's blood on the wall near her victim. ** And she's completely proud on how she kills her victims. Gallery Tumblr namptlSpjT1rpyyowo1 500.jpg|Genocider Syo using her taser. Tumblr nu9mktWWty1r809dxo1 500.jpg|Genocider Syo's Scissor Spirit Bomb. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Serial Killers Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Yanderes